Shadows
by SynfulxLove
Summary: My first fanfic and I don't know how to write summaries so please just give it a chance! GrimmjowxOC with multiple other pairings
1. Prologue

"Naomi! Naomi!" Someone's calling me? "Please Naomi, please wake up!" I heard choking sounds and felt something wet fall on my face. Is it raining? And why does the voice of the person calling me sound so hoarse? "Please! Please!" The person continued their pleas and I became aware of a sharp pain in my hand.

I tried to tell them that my hand hurt, but my mouth wouldn't move. I tried to open my eyes and see what was going on, but they refused to listen to me either. Then something like a door opening and feet shuffling. Well at least my ears work...

"Please ma'am, you need to leave." A new voice spoke, much deeper than the one that had been calling me. A man?

"No! I won't leave her!" The first voice screamed back in desperation as the pressure on my hand subsided.

"You cannot be in here. Please stay in the waiting room with the others, Miss Arisawa." Arisawa? That name sounds familiar...

"I won't! She needs me!" There was some more shuffling then a door opened again. "No! No!" The screams of Arisawa were getting farther away until they were gone. Now there was nothing but an insistent beeping. How I didn't notice it before was a mystery to me.

Some more feet shuffled as I felt something being tugged on my left wrist. What's going on? But suddenly I felt drowsy. I tried to fight the urge but ultimately it was futile. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so any and all kinds of reviews are appreciated. Help make me a better writer so that you can be a happier reader!**

**AU, Possible OOC-ness (Sorry!), Rated T for now, (maybe?) slight instances of yaoi and yuri, multiple pairings, main = GrimmjowxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. Hell, I don't even own bleach detergent.**

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

"Hello, earth to Naomi. This is Commander Tatsuki. Do you read me? Over." A violent shaking on my arm jolted me awake. I turned my head towards the "commander", mustering as much menace as I could into my sleepy glare. The girl only laughed.

I stretched my sore muscles and let an exhausted yawn escape my mouth. Tatsuki tsked me.

I looked up at my short raven haired friend and smiled. Tatsuki and I have been friends since we were little kids in kindergarten. All of my classmates thought I was a boy because of the clothes I wore but of course it didn't help that I had gotten gum stuck in my long brown hair the week before so I had to cut it really short. One day at recess Tatsuki came up to me and screamed "I like you! Please be my boyfriend!" She glared at me with a flushed face, her brown eyes boring into my hazel ones as if daring me to refuse. She probably would have beaten me up if I said no, she was really strong for a kindergartener. I stared at her for what seemed like hours before finally saying, "I'm a girl." Her face paled and she stammered. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't know tha-" "But I'll be your girlfriend if you want." I smiled at her and held out my hand. I didn't think it was possible for someone's face to turn as red as a fire truck but Tatsuki's did when I said that. "Idiot! I don't like girls!" But she still placed her hand in mine and we've been together ever since.

"I know what you're thinking! Stop it!" I couldn't help myself from laughing at Tatsuki's flustered face. She always gets embarrassed whenever I remind her about that. "Anyway, I have karate so I'll see you tonight." I stopped laughing and noticed the empty classroom we were in, finally registering that I slept the whole day. Crap!

She smirked at me. "Don't worry, I took notes. I'll bring them with me. You better have dinner done by the time I get there."

"Yes dear." I winked at her, causing her to blush and walk away briskly muttering incoherent things under her breath.

After she left I continued to sit there, staring out the window at the cloudless blue sky.

* * *

"Bread, check. Eggs, check. Milk... need that." I muttered unconsciously, crossing the items off my list as I placed them in the cart. If Tatsuki was going to come over for dinner tonight I'd need to stock up on groceries. Who knew that girl ate so much food, as skinny as she is.

I paid for the groceries and carried the heavy bag, poking my head over the top of it so I didn't accidentally bump into someone or get hit by a car.

The sun was setting, inviting the cold night air. I shivered.

I continued on as the bustling streets began to die down and soon I found myself surrounded by run down, closed off buildings. I hated going through this area but it was the fastest way back to my apartment so I swallowed my fear and kept moving.

I kept to the farthest edge of the sidewalk, so as to avoid being too close to the alleyways that were just to my right. If someone jumped out to attack me, all I have to defend myself is a loaf of bread and some eggs. I silently panicked and picked up my pace.

The silence was discerning. Don't get me wrong, I liked the quiet but usually I enjoyed it with pleasant scenery such as a park or a river. Not an abandoned neighborhood straight out of a horror film where a young woman is just asking for a serial killer to jump out and ra- SHUT UP!

I shook my head frantically and picked up my pace, now at an awkward half jog. The groceries in my arms felt like they weighed tons and the thought of dropping them and making a beeline to my apartment crossed my mind. I dismissed it though, knowing that Tatsuki would be furious if she came back from karate to an empty dinner table.

A very faint sound came from behind me, but I couldn't discern what kind of sound it was so I ignored it. It's just my overactive imagination. There is nobody there, I cooed to myself.

I heard another one though it sounded a bit louder. Nobody is there. Nobody is there.

It sounded again, even closer and I faintly recognized it as metal clinking. My already fast beating heart raced a mile a minute and I discreetly placed my hand in the grocery bag, ready to hit the source of the sound with whatever I could find in my bag of weaponry.

It sounded again, the metal clinking together but it sounded so close I swore it was only a few feet behind me. Kyaa, I'm too young to die! My heart thumped so loudly I wasn't sure how the world didn't hear it.

I felt hot breath on my neck, causing the hair to stand up. I shrieked and grabbed an item from the bag, thrusting it at the serial killer's face.

Bad move. I saw my loaf of cheap wheat bread fall to the ground, defeated. I looked up, horror in my eyes at the figure in front of me.

He was a tall man, my head just barely reaching his chest. He wore fitted black jeans, with a chain that peeked out under his black jacket. It was unzipped halfway down, exposing a grey shirt underneath. He had an unnatural shade of blue hair, styled to spike up with a few strands of hair falling in front. He had some strange green eyeliner accenting the most beautiful deep blue eyes I had ever seen. I could have lost myself in those eyes if I didn't notice the annoyance in them. Why would he be annoyed? Oh right, probably because I hit him with a loaf of bread.

"Hey." His voice was deep, alluring, hell I'd even go as far as saying sexy. It snapped me back to the current situation, and realized that I shouldn't be checking out my serial killer. I grabbed another weapon from my bag and chucked them at his beautiful face as well.

My poor eggs, they never had a chance. The carton lid opened mid air and with the force of my throw, the eggs broke, decorating his hair, face and clothes with gooey white and yellow goodness.

"What the hell?!" He made a grab for my arm, pure anger flashing in his blue eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat and finished uncapping the milk that I had my hands on and threw the white liquid in his face, successfully hitting those targeted blue eyes. He grunted, furiously wiping at his face. I took this moment to whack him on the side of the head with the half empty milk gallon and dropped the bag of groceries, sprinting away. I ignored his angry screams until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I rounded several corners, exited the run down neighborhood, then sprinted around more corners before finally coming to a giant apartment complex. I ran up three flight of stairs, tripping more times than I could count, shoved the door to my apartment open and stumbled in. Never in my life had I been so grateful that I forgot to lock my door before leaving for school.

But I couldn't celebrate yet. I slammed the door closed and bolted the locks. I frantically glanced around the small apartment that was dimly lit by the open windows. My gaze fell upon the cream colored couch and I desperately tried to push it up against the door but it was too heavy for me to move by myself.

Then I realized how idiotic I was being and stopped trying. I plopped my body down onto the couch and stayed there, desperately waiting for my heart beat to resume normal speed. I think sometime during that whole ordeal my heart pounded so hard it jumped right out of my chest.

After a few minutes, my heart slowed to normal and my body became overwhelmed with extreme exhaustion. I graciously let sleep take me.

* * *

**Poor Grimmy (insert evil chuckle here). Well, there's the first chapter! I know it's not that great but I hope to get better at my descriptions as I gain more experience in writing. Please review and let me know what I did well on, what I sucked monkey balls on and give me some suggestions for improvement. Thanks so much!**


End file.
